Bukannya Tak Perduli
by Salada15
Summary: Tak pernah sekalipun mereka meluangkan waktunya barang secuil pun. Selalu pergi ketika aku masih tidur dan selalu pulang ketika aku sudah terlelap. Kukira mereka tak perduli, tapi mereka akhirnya membuatku percaya. Percaya bahwa mereka masih perduli padaku. #HBDSarada #SelamatDatangAuthorSSS


"Selamat ulang tahun..."Lantunan lagu tersebut berakhir dengan ditiupnya sebuah kue nan mewah. Shin, temanku sekaligus sepupuku itu meniup lilin angka tujuh belasnya dengan ekspresi yang _not interested._ Ibunya dengan sigap mencium pipinya kala sang anak usai meniup lilin itu. Ayahnya mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan gembira. Shin tentu saja berusaha menghindar. _I know_ itu sangat memalukan mengingat usia yang meranjak remaja. Terlebih lagi ditonton oleh teman-temanmu, dan yang paling penting adalah pacarmu.

Aku melihat Himawari yang tersenyum malu-malu di pojokan. Mataku menatap Shin yang terus mengelak, bahkan sesekali dia terlihat membentak ibunya karena ulahnya itu. Aku tak habis pikir, Tuhan menciptakan pikiran yang aneh pada setiap mahluknya. Disaat kau dapat ini, kau malah ingin itu. Disaat kau dapat itu, kau malah ingin ini. Ibaratnya seperti diberi hati minta jantung. Shin, dia harusnya beruntung kedua orang tuanya masih sanggup menyisakan waktu untuk hari berharga. Tak tahukah dirinya kalau masih banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkan kelengkapan anggota keluarga kala di hari penting? Aku tersenyum miris. Genggaman hangat kudapatkan. Itu Boruto, dia kekasihku. Senyum lebar dan genggamannya seakan-akan memberiku semangat. Seakan mengerti, dia meremas tanganku.

" _Are you ok?_ "Tanyanya disertai cengiran super lebar. Aku tersenyum lembut. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku suka padanya, yang jelas setiap aksi yang dia lakukan, selalu membuatku jengkel. Berteman dengannya sejak kami masih mengisap jempol, tak pernah sekalipun kami memantapkan perdamaian. Setiap kali keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki berkumpul, aku dan dia selalu saja berdebat hal-hal yang _not important_. _I don't know why...but,_ kupikir ini adalah gen papaku dan gen ayahnya yang memang sedari dulu tidak pernah akur. Tapi kata mamaku, papa dan Naruto- _jiisan_ merupakan sahabat kepompong yang sejati. Jika kau bilang benci jadi cinta, yah...kupikir aku termasuk salah satunya. Aneh memang, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Chouchou menghampiri kami, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah piring yang isinya bermacam makanan. Aku tak heran, itu sudah biasa. Dia menceritakan betapa nikmatnya surga dunia ketika lidahnya menyentuh cita rasa dari makanan yang disajikan. Boruto seperti biasa menimpalinya dengan berbagai macam argumen. Hal tersebut membuat mereka berdebat dan itu sangat berisik bagiku. Hidup diantara orang-orang seperti mereka membuatku terbiasa. Apalagi mamaku yang terkenal dengan sifat cerewet dan periangnya. Sangat kontras sekali dengan papa. Perutku meronta, aku tak ingin menampik bahwa pada kenyataannya perutku ini minta diisi. Aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk berdebat dan memilih melihat makanan yang disajikan di atas meja prasmanan. Menunya kebanyakan menu rumahan. Mungkin karena Ibu Shin sendiri yang memasak, tanpa bantuan katering. Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali lidahku ini tak merasakan lezatnya masakan mama. Naasnya, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Yang kuingat, mama sering membuat sayur kari untukku saat masih berumur lima. Itupun sebelum Mama kembali pada profesinya. Yah terlahir sebagai anak dari orang tua yang _workaholic_ sangat menyebalkan. Mama kepala dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha, sedangkan papa seorang _CEO_ perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Uang, fasilitas mewah, ponsel yang _up to date,_ serta tinggal di dalam rumah super mahal. Apalagi yang kurang? Kasih sayang. Jawabannya adalah kasih sayang.

Awalnya, aku masih bisa merasakan itu semua saat balita. Tetapi ketika masuk taman kanak-kanak, tak pernah sekalipun mereka meluangkan waktu di saat _weekend_ , ataupun ikut pertandingan orang tua saat festival sekolah. Bahkan bertemu dengan mereka saja bisa dihitung jari(termasuk pertemuan antar keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki). Tapi tenang saja, aku bukanlah remaja bodoh yang mau-maunya terjerat dalam kesalahan pergaulan hanya karena kurang kasih sayang. Kalau Boruto sih iya! Kalau diingat-ingat, dia itu hampir sama sepertiku. Hanya saja masih ada ibu dan adiknya di rumah. _Well,_ aku lebih suka mengamuk di bidang prestasi. Olimpiade Matematika? Terima kasih pada papa yang menurunkan otak cerdasnya. Olimpiade Kimia? Hey! Mamaku itu dokter, _shannaroo!_ Apalagi karate, mamaku itu jagonya memukul dan menendang. _Well,_ aku terlalu membanggakan diri sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Tayuya- _baasan_ , ibunya Shin, menghampiriku.

" _Konbanwa,_ Sarada- _chan_." Sapanya ramah. Aku membalasnya. Dia masih saja cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya. _By the way,_ dia itu dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sudah kubilang, Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu erat sekali hubungannya.

"Bagaimana makananku, Sara- _chan_?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu menciptakan makanan yang luar biasa, _baasan_." Jawabku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu agar..."

"Tak perlu repot-repot, mereka sibuk." Ujarku sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia tersenyum getir. Lalu menepuk kepalaku.

"Ah baiklah Sarada, nikmati pestanya ya." Ujarnya riang sebelum berlalu. Ya..walau aku memaksa mama dan papa untuk datang, tetap saja mereka selalu absen. Kulihat sekeliling. Paman Sai dan Bibi Ino tetap saja masih enerjik. Inojin sampai malu melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya. Paman Chouji terlihat serasi dengan Chouchou kalau sudah menyangkut soal makanan. Bibi Karui terlihat _fine-fine_ saja. Sedangkan Paman Lee dan Metal Lee, ah! Mereka masih sempat sempatnya berolahraga di pesta orang. _Well,_ satu hal yang paling menarik bagiku adalah Bibi Hinata dan Himawari yang terlihat sangat antusias saat Paman Naruto datang. Paman Naruto itu..walaupun dia sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai editor, dia masih saja sempat meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya. Hah kurasa aku sedikit iri pada Boruto.

Hari sudah semakin malam, jangkrik tak bosan-bosannya berkerik. Aku agak bodoh karena menggenakan gaun selutut. Ditambah lagi tanpa lengan. Itu membuatku jadi bermusuhan dengan cuaca sekarang. Entah kebetulan atau apa, sebuah jaket menyelimuti tubuhku. Rasa hangat menjalar begitu saja. Aku mendongak, Boruto pelakunya. Ah! Sejak kapan si bodoh ini bisa semanis ini?

"Aku hanya mengikuti adegan di drama kesukaan _kaa-san."_ Ujarnya sebelum aku menyindirnya. Aku tersenyum sinis. Boruto tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali. Ah! Dia makin tampan saja.

"Pulang sekarang?"Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Sekarang sudah sangat malam dan aku sangat mengantuk.

Bahkan ketika pesta sudah selesai pun, kalian tak akan datang. Benar begitu bukan, papa, mama?

.

.

.

.

 **Bukannya tak perduli**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial for Ultah Sarada.**

 **Summary: Tak pernah sekalipun mereka meluangkan waktunya barang secuil pun. Selalu pergi ketika aku masih tidur dan selalu pulang ketika aku sudah terlelap. Kukira mereka tak perduli, tapi mereka akhirnya membuatku percaya. Percaya bahwa mereka masih perduli padaku.**

 **#HBDSarada #SelamatDatangAuthorSSS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

31 Maret. Tanggal yang sangat-sangat _important_ bagiku. Itu bukanlah _anniversary_ ku dengan Boruto, itu adalah tanggal _when i was born_. Terhitung satu minggu dimulai dari sekarang. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Kuyakin papa dan mama tidak akan ingat. Jangankan ulang tahunku, hari kelahiran mereka pun kadang-kadang dilupakan. _I know,_ untuk orang-orang sejenis mereka, hari bertemu klien lebih berharga daripada hari jadi. Sejujurnya aku sangat membenci keluarga ini. Tapi mau berusaha berapa kali pun, aku tak akan pernah bisa bebar-benar membenci mereka.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada lalu berdoa. Berdoa agar ketiga orang yang terlukis di pigura sana selalu bahagia. Paman, kakek, dan nenek. Aku tak pernah bertemu mereka. Hanya sebuah pigura yang menjadi penghubungku dengan dunia mereka. Ponselku berdering, Boruto menelepon. Aku turun ke bawah dan melihatnya sudah _ready_ dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau terlalu lama, gadis jelek!" Ujarnya.

"Ah..sambutan yang bagus, _Anata._ "Balasku dengan kerlingan manja. Demi tuhan, aku melihat pipinya memerah. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang dipublikasikan. Shizune- _san_ datang menghampiri. Orang kepercayaan mama itu sudah seperti kakakku. Orang yang menemaniku sedari kecil, bahkan ketika pembagian raport dia tak sungkan untuk mewakili orang tuaku. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku jadi anaknya saja. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum menggoda lebih tepatnya. Maka sebelum dia bertindak bodoh dengan aksi jahilnya, kudorong tubuh Boruto lalu pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tebak, siapa yang baru saja berangkat sekolah bersama."Ujar Chouchou ketika aku dan Boruto menapakkan kaki di kelas. Ya Tuhan, sahabatku itu bukan hanya berujar, tapi berteriak. Lihat saja, satu kelas mendadak jadi paduan suara _cie cie_ gara-gara dia. Boruto mendengus, tapi tak ayal pipinya itu memerah. Aku mendaratkan diri di sebelah Chouchou. Sedangkan Boruto di sebelah Mitsuki. Entah memang hukum alam atau apa, anak-anak sahabat papa dan mama selalu satu kelas denganku. Bahkan sedari TK.

"Sarada, kau tahu? Masakan ibunya Shin itu memang luar biasa. Ah ya! Kau kan sepupunya, pasti kau sering makan disana kan? Lain kali ajaklah aku. Kalau saja Shin ulang tahun setiap hari, pasti aku bisa mencicipi masakan ibunya lagi."Chouchou berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Aku dengan setia mendengarkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya agak tersinggung kala dia membahas ulang tahun. Aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa untuk tahun ini. Rasanya sia-sia saja kalau berharap terus. Karena mereka, papa dan mama, pasti tidak akan sempat merayakannya. Jangankan merayakan, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja tidak pernah. Eh, bukannya tidak pernah sih. Yah..bisa dibilang satu dua kali lah.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi daritadi. Pelajaran hari ini membosankan. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Anko _-sensei_ terlalu membosankan. Aku membuka _note_ dan mencoret-coret asal disana. Menulis guratan-guratan kata yang tidak jelas. Setidaknya, hal ini bisa mengusir kebosanan. Tanganku membenahi kacamata, tanpa sengaja aku mendongak dan mendapati Boruto yang menatapku. Dia gelagapan, tapi tak lama dia menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum sedikit. _Oh my god,_ kekasihku itu bisa membuatku gila! Aku tertawa pelan. Samar-samar suara Shikadai dengan gerutuannya terdengar. Detik berikutnya, segumpal kertas mendarat di mejaku. Aku melihat sekitar, Boruto melambaikan tangannya. Ah! Rupanya dia pelakunya.

 _Sangat membosankan bukan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bolos saja?_

Aku tertawa sedikit. Lalu melihatnya yang tidak pernah bosan tersenyum. Aku menulis sesuatu, lalu menggumpalnya dan melemparnya saat Anko- _sensei_ lengah. Boruto membukanya.

 _Lebih bosan lagi jika aku harus bersamamu. Lebih baik aku belajar sejarah bersama Anko-sensei._

"Eh? Anko _-sensei_ lebih membosankan tahu!" _Shit!_ Boruto kelepasan. Mata jernihnya melihat sekeliling, Boruto seperti Miss Indonesia sekarang. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Uzumaki Boruto! Lari 10x di lapangan sekarang!"Titah Anko- _sensei._ Boruto ingin mengelak, tapi dia pasrah saja. Setidaknya ini bisa mengusir rasa bosanmu kan, Boruto?

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto, kekasihku itu terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Besar lapangan SMA Konoha ini luasnya bukan main. Jangankan 10x, 2x saja sudah membuatmu pingsan. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak akan tega melihatnya kepayahan seperti itu. Maka kuputuskan untuk memberinya sekaleng jus jeruk yang segar.

"Boruto- _senpai_!"

"Boruto- _kun_!"

Ah! Terjadi lagi. Kekasihku itu sangat terkenal, aku tak tahu kenapa. Padahal dia sangat bodoh. Boruto tersenyum pada fans-fansnya itu. Aku masih setia berdiri disini. Tapi melihat beberapa gadis disana yang sedikit agresif, membuatku jadi gerah sendiri. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa jus jeruk ini jadi korbannya. Boruto melihatku. Dengan tingkah gelagapan dia menjauh dari gadis-gadis tadi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"Tanyanya ketika dia datang. Aku menggidikkan bahu. Lalu meninggalkannya. Dia berlari mengimbangi langkahku.

"Hey, kau marah?"Aku menggidikkan bahu lagi.

"Hey, ayolah. Kau bisa memukul mereka dengan tinjumu kan?"

"Memang apa perduliku?" Boruto tercengang lalu mendesah kecewa.

"Kau ini kekasihku. Kekasihku."Ucapnya geregetan. Kami sama-sama menapakkan kaki di kelas. Kelas sekarang sunyi karena jam istirahat. Dia mengikutiku sampai di bangku. Aku memberinya jus jeruk. Dia menerimanya dengan alis yang dikerutkan.

"Memangnya kalau jadi kekasih, aku harus melakukan apa saja untukmu?"Balasku sembari tersenyum mengejek. Dia mendengus sambil meneguk jus jeruknya. Netraku terus menatapnya. Apa dia ingat hari jadiku? Tahun lalu dia tak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya Chouchou dan Inojin saja yang ingat.

"Boruto. Apa kau tahu ada sesuatu di akhir bulan ini?"Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagu.

"Ah ya aku ingat!"Serunya tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya...ada yang mengingat...

"Kupon ramen Ichiraku! Aku harus menukarnya di akhir bulan!"Hn, aku terlalu berharap. Mungkin tahun ini aku bisa bersolo ria bernyayi lagu selamat ulang tahun seperti orang gila di rumah. Menyadari perubahan raut wajahku, dia menatapku khawatir.

"Ah, tak apa."

"Apa kau membawa _tissue_?"Aku mengangguk sambil menunjuk tasku. Dia bergegas mencari sementara itu aku pergi keluar untuk mencari beberapa roti. Boruto mengobrak abrik tas kekasihnya. Dia menemukan _tissue_ disana. Ketika bungkus _tissue_ diambil, sebuah benda terjatuh. Boruto mengambilnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah _note._ Boruto tersenyum ketika membacanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat mama berada di dapur bersama Shizune- _san_. Entah ada angin apa mama tiba-tiba pulang. Aku bahkan lupa mengucapkan _tadaima._ Menyadari akan kehadirankku, mama lantas tersenyum.

 _"Okaeri,_ Sarada- _chan."_ Ucapnya ketika melihatku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Suasana mendadak tegang disini.

"Kapan mama pulang?"Mama berhenti dari aktivitas memasaknya lalu menatapku dengan senyum ayunya.

"Sejam yang lalu. Apa kau mau mandi? Mama akn siapkan air hangat."Jawabnya. Aku mengibaskan tangan.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Apa kau lapar? Mama sudah membuat makan malam untukmu."Ujarnya lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis. Senyuman andalan papa. Mama tersenyum lagi lalu mengambil semangkuk besar sayur kari dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai bisa merasakan lagi lezatnya masakan mama. Aku meletakkan tas di bangku dan mendaratkan diri disana. Beberapa kudapan lezat sudah tersaji di atas meja. Bau sayur kari yang menguar membuat perutku jadi bergerumuh. Aku mengambil sayur kari itu dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Ketika satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutku, uh...rasanya benar-benar _amazing._

Mama tertawa kecil ketika melihatku makan dengan lahapnya. Apa wajahku selucu itu? Ah! Pasti mama sangat lelah. Aku bisa melihat guratan-guratan lelah di wajahnya. Beginikah pengorbanan seorang ibu? Mama baru saja pulang kerja dan langsung membuat semua makan malam ini. Aku...rasanya ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"Apakah rasanya enak?"Ya! Rasanya benar-benar enak ma, kau bahkan tidak perlu bertanya. Aku hanya bisa berseru dalam hati. Nyatanya, responku untuknya hanyalah sebuah anggukan. Hahh..gen papa sangat menyebalkan.

"Em..Sarada, anu...mama ada tugas di Rumah Sakit Singapore sampai minggu depan, jadi..."

TRAK!

"Shizune- _san,_ aku sudah selesai makan."Shizune mengangguk kaku lalu mengambil perkakas makanku. Hancur, hancur sudah harapanku. _Mood_ ku hilang entah kemana. Bahkan sayur kari yang begitu menggoda serta jeritan mama tak ku hiraukan.

"Sarada, maafkan mama."

STAP. Langkah kakiku terhenti. Mata hitam di balik kacamata ini sudah basah sedari tadi. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku sangat erat. Tak memiliki cukup nyali untuk berhadapan dengan mama.

"Tak apa ma, sudah biasa."Sahutku kemudian melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda.

BRAK!

Sakura menatap sedih anaknya itu. Dia terduduk lemas sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Ddrrtttt dddrrttttt

" _Moshi-moshi,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah hari keempat sejak kepulangan mama. Esoknya saat aku terbangun, hanya ada Shizune- _san_ di rumah. Cih! Kalau begini terus, tak usah pulang saja sekalian. Tak ada gunanya kalau hanya pulang sebentar. Bagaimana dengan hari-hariku? Yah...seperti biasa saja. Berangkat sekolah bersama Boruto, duduk di sebelah Chouchou, istirahat bersama teman-teman, dan pulang bersama Boruto juga. Terkadang menumpang makan malam di keluarga Uzumaki.

"Chouchou, apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanyaku ketika melihat gelagat Chouchou yang aneh. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan temanku ini. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sedikit aneh. Tak ada lagi keripik kentang yang selalu dia kunyah. Bahkan ketika istirahat pun dia hanya memesan segelas es teh. Dan sekarang...sejak kapan temanku ini doyan baca buku?

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau datang? Tak bersama Boruto?"Tanyanya sambil menutup buku bacaannya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Chouchou tak sakit kan?

"Baru saja. Ibunya bilang dia sakit." Chouchou hanya ber-oh ria sambil membaca bukunya lagi. Pandanganku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mitsuki. Dia terkejut, lalu menatap ke depan kelas. Eh? Ada apa dengan dia?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kubilang yang berwarna merah, Shikadai! Warna merah!"Gerutu pemuda bermata biru ini.

" _Mendokusai na..kenapa serba merah?_ "

"Karena dia suka merah, Shikadai!"

"Boruto..."Boruto terkesiap lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik gumpalan selimut. Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Boruto memejamkan matanya.

"Kau itu sangat payah dalam berakting."Boruto tahu itu Sarada. Dia semakin memejamkan matanya. Padahal dalam hati dia sedang mengutuk kekasihnya ini. Kenapa dia harus datang sekarang sih? Untung saja dia sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Shikadai. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja si putri pintar ini tahu kalau Boruto hanya pura-pura sakit.

"Hey, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku datang untuk menjenguk loh..."Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya si bodoh ini hanya pura-pura. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba merayunya, responnya nihil. Aku mendengus kesal lalu menyentuh keningnya yang tak panas. Heh! Mau mencoba menipu rupanya.

"Hah..yasudahlah."

BRAK!

Boruto membuka matanya ketika suara pintu tertutup. Dia mengambil ponselnya lagi lalu mengetik sesuatu disana. Dia cukup tahu kalau Sarada itu terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi. Jadi sekeras apapun Boruto berbohong, kedoknya akan cepat terungkap.

"Hah...menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

"Mitsuki, kau tahu dimana Boruto?"Mitsuki nampak terkejut ketika aku menghampirinya. Responnya sangat berlebihan.

"Aku tak tahu Sara, tadi dia keluar begitu saja. Mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan penggemarnya."Bagus! Setelah kemarin sempat berpura-pura sakit dan tidak berangkat bersamaku tadi pagi, sekarang dia asyik bersenang-senang dengan penggemarnya?

"Sarada, kau tidak cemburu kan?"Eh? Cemburu? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tak mungkin cemburu dengan si bodoh itu, Mitsuki!"

"Em, kalau tidak. Bisakah kau tidak meremas buku-bukuku? Kau membuatnya jadi rusak,"Eh? Ini di luar kendali. Kulihat buku pelajaran Mitsuki yang sudah tak berbentuk wujudnya. Oh tuhan! Buku yang malang.

"Maafkan aku, Mitsuki."Aku menyerahkan buku tak berwujudnya. _Well_ , respon pemiliknya hanya diam saja walaupun sebenarnya dia pasti kesal karena bukunya kurusak. Hah! Sialan! Boruto sialan!

Aku menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah dengan langkah yang tergesa. Aura-aura mistis menguar dari tubuhku. Siswa-siswi yang ada di sekeliling spontan menyingkir ketika aku lewat. Segitu seramnyakah aku? Salahkan saja Boruto bodoh itu yang sudah membuat _mood swing_ ku kambuh. Netra di balik kacamata ini tak sengaja bertemu dengan Inojin. Dia adalah satu di antara segelintir orang yang dekat dengan si bodoh itu.

"Inojin!"Seruku. Dia menyahut. Tapi gelagatnya seperti ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Apa kau melihat Boruto?"

"Hey, Sara. Ah, dia ya? Aku tak tahu."Jawabnya. Aku mendengus kesal sambil membenahi letak kacamata. Pandanganku tertarik pada bungkusan yang dibawa Inojin. Rasa ingin tahuku muncul begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang elastis."Aku tak ingat sejak kapan pelajaran seni ketrampilan memberi tugas dengan media elastis.

"Apa itu karet ban?"

"Bukan,"

"Em, plastisin?"

"Bukan."

"Karet gelang?"

"Bukan."

" _Maybe_ tanah liat?"

"Bukan."

"Karet rambut?"

"Bukan."

"Balon?"

"Ya."Eh? Balon untuk apa? Inojin melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil meremas-remas bungkusan yang dia bawa.

"Inojin, balon untuk ap..."

"Ah, Sarada. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Nanti kita bertemu di kelas."Inojin melesat sebelum aku sempat berkata lebih lanjut. Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali. Pertama Chouchou, lalu Mitsuki, Boruto, dan Inojin juga? Aku mengeluarkan ponsel. Menghubungi Shikadai mungkin lebih akurat. Kalau saja nanti Boruto ketemu, akan ku introgasi dia.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Kau tahu dimana Boruto?"

 _"Tak tahu, aku bukan pengasuhnya. Hoahhhmm...mendokusai na."_

"Tapi.."

TUTT TUTTT TUTTT

Apa-apaan Shikadai ini? Menutup telepon seenaknya saja. Kenapa orang-orang sekarang jadi bertingkah menyebalkan? Apa hari ini sedang memperingati _one day without Sarada_ seperti di kartun Spongebob?

.

.

.

.

"Sarada, maaf aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Minggu depan aku ada pertandingan basket. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"Tanganku yang semula sibuk dengan buku jadi terhenti. Apa lagi ini? Setelah pura-pura sakit, tak pernah ada di kelas saat istirahat. Lalu sekarang tak bisa pulang bersama? Yang benar saja! Oke, Sarada. _Be positive think_! Mungkin saja dia memang sibuk sampai-sampai tak ada waktu denganmu. Ah! Sejak kapan aku jadi bergantung begini pada si bodoh ini?

"Ah iya. Tak apa."

"Kau bisa pulang bersama Rina- _chan."_ eh? Apa lagi ini? Kenapa harus bersama dia? Bukankah ada Chou...eh? Dimana Chouchou?

"Chouchou sudah pulang, Sara. Kau pulang saja bersama Rina- _chan._ Oke?" Sial Rina itu bukankah dia salah satu gadis agresif yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi fans nomor satu Boruto. Dan apa-apaan panggilan tadi itu? _Chan? Chan?_

"Rina- _chan,_ tolong jaga Sarada ya."

"Baiklah Boruto- _kun._ "Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Cih! Sebenarnya, pacar Boruto itu siapa sih?

"Ayo ikut!"Ucapnya dengan nada sinis. Eh? Kemana sikap manisnya tadi? Cih! Muka dua!

.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman sekelas memang menyenangkan. Pengecualian pada orang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mengajak seseorang yang gila _fashion_? Gara-gara dia, perjalananku sampai ke rumah jadi terganggu.

"Aaahhh oh tuhan! Baju itu keren sekali."Tuh kan tuh kan kumat lagi.

"Seperti tak pernah melihat baju saja."Rina yang semula berbunga-bunga jadi muram. Dia menatapku sinis. Ih! Apa-apaan sih orang ini?

"Kau itu tidak tahu _trend_ ya? Heh, pantas saja. Seleramu itu rendahan sekali."

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Boruto- _kun_ , kau pasti tak pernah perduli padanya kan? Coba aku tebak, kau tidak tahu warna kesukaan Boruto kan?"Aku mengerutkan alis. Apa katanya tadi? Memangnya pacaran harus berpatokan pada warna favorit?

"Jangan sok tahu!"Rina tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Boruto- _kun_ memilihmu ya? Padahal kau ini tak ada _sense of fashion_ nya sama sekali. Mengaku putrinya Uchiha, tapi penampilan tak sebanding. Hahaha apa keluargamu tak malu?"

TAP.

"Dengar. Urusan berpakaian ataupun selera busanaku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan derajat dan martabat keluargaku. Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut busukmu itu atau akan kuhukum mulutmu itu dengan pukulanku."Rina bungkam, tubuhnya agak bergetar. Cukup sudah! Dia ini tak tahu apa-apa tebtang keluargaku. _Great!_ Ucapannya itu membuat beberapa spekulasi negatif menguar di otakku.

"Sarada, maaf aku hanya..."

"Lupakan. Kau pulanglah sendiri."

"Eh, tapi Boruto...ah! Kenapa dia pergi sih?"Rina menggerutu kesal. Dia merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponsel dari sana.

"Hallo, target sudah terlepas."

.

.

.

.

.

Mendung. Itulah suasana hatiku saat ini. Tuhan seperti menyatu dengan perasaanku. Dia mengeluarkan awan-awan kelabu di langit serta angin yang cukup kencang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura jadi berguguran karena amukan angin. Ah aku baru ingat, tiga hari yang lalu ulang tahun mama. Eh? Sekarang tanggal 31 ya? Aku merogoh ponsel di saku.

 _Friday, 31 March._

Miris. Tak ada notif dari siapapun yang mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tak ada yang perduli, termasuk kedua oarang tuaku. Aku mendongak ke atas. Menatap gelapnya langit di sana. Kalau boleh saja aku meminta, sisakan sedikit waktu mereka hanya untukku.

Aku tak mengharapkan hadiah yang banyak ataupun perayaan yang mewah. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah..hanyalah..sialan! Air mata ini sangat mengganggu. Pasti tadi ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Tapi kenapa dadaku juga ikut berdenyut sakit? Kenapa seperti ini? _Come on!_ Kemana Sarada yang tak pernah menangis? Kemana Sarada yang selalu kuat menahan kesendirian? Kemana...hiks..uh! Dadaku semakin bertalu-talu. Bahkan pandanganku semakin buram. Samar-samar sebuah pintu gerbang yang sangat familiar menyapa netraku. Uh! Menyedihkan! Pasti aku berjalan sambil menangis tadi. Aku membuka pagar dan masuk ke istana sepi ini.

CIT! Eh? Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu. Hn? Benda ini? Bekas balon? Aku tak ingat kalau bermain balon. Tapi balon ini...

 _"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang elastis."_

Balon Inojin? Tunggu-tunggu! Keanehan Chouchou, Boruto yang pura-pura sakit, Mitsuki yang terus memandangku, Inojin dengan balonnya, Shikadai yang aneh, Boruto yang selalu menghindar, dan Rina yang... Eh? Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Jika kuhubungkan semua keanehan mereka dengan bekas balon yang kuinjak serta tanggal hari ini, mungkinkah? Aku berlari ke pintu utama. Dengan tergesa-gesa kutarik gagangnya. TAP!

Sepi dan gelap...apa yang kau pikirkan Sarada? Berharap akan ada kejutan untukmu seperti di drama-drama? Ah! Aku terlalu berharap. Keluarga ini memang sudah tak perduli lagi padaku. Jangankan perduli, pulang saja sangat jarang. Bahkan teman-teman, tak ada satupun yang mengingatku. Boruto juga. Dia tak ingat sama sekali. Aku? Bolehkah aku mengakhiri hidup ini? Apa jika aku tiada, mereka akan menangis?

Ddrrrttt drrrttt.

Boruto. Ada apa dia menelepon?

"Hall..."

" _Selamat ulang tahun...selamat ulang tahun...selamat ulang tahun Sara._ "

BIP

"EH? Boruto? Hallo?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Sarada."Suara itu? Seperti dekat. Spontan aku mencari sumber suara. Cahaya kecil perlahan terlihat dari arah kebun. Aku berlari ke sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sarada!" Mataku terbelalak. Semuanya berkumpul disini. Chouchou, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Inojin, Boruto, Shizune, teman-teman papa dan mama, bahkan yang paling penting...

"Papa, mama?" Mama tersenyum menatapku. Raut wajahnya menampilkan penyesalan yang mendalam. Begitu pula papa. Walaupun wajahnya itu kelewat datar, tetapi aku tahu. Papa juga sama seperti mama.

TUK!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sarada."Ucap papa setelah mengetuk keningku. Semburat merah mengalir di pipiku. Rasanya hangat sekali. Mama memelukku. Bergantian dengan papa. Uhh sepertinya aku akan cengeng lagi.

"Sarada."aku menatap papa. Sudah lama sekali tak melihatnya. Kharismanya tetap saja oke.

"Bukannya kami tak perduli, hanya saja waktu yang tak pernah bisa kami berikan untukmu."Aku mengaku bahwa sifat irit bicara papa itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Maafkan mama, Sara. Mama terlalu sibuk dengan rumah sakit. Aku adalah ibu yang paling jahat. Aku bahkan tidak sepenuhnya melihatmu tumbuh. Tidak ada saat kau belajar membaca, menulis, atau bermain. Kalau saja nak, kalau saja aku bisa membeli waktu...aku ingin...aku..."Aku memeluk mama. Kami menangis bersama. Kue yang dibawa Shizune bahkan lupa aku tiup. Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Jika kau bertanya aku bahagia atau tidak? Ya! Aku bahagia! Aku bahagia sampai-sampai mau mati rasanya. Perlahan pelukan kami mengendur.

"Papa, mama ,apa kalian akan memberiku hadiah?"Tanyaku penuh harap. Hey! Ini _sweet seventeen_ ku. Tidak ada yang salah kan?

"Ya,"

"Apa itu pa?"

"Waktu selama seminggu."

"Hah?"

"Aku dan Sakura akan menemanimu di rumah selama seminggu."

"Terima kasih. Aku menyayangi kalian."kurengkuh tubuh mereka. Ini sangat nyaman.

"Sarada."

"Iya ma?"

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu."Ucapnya dengan senyuman. Apa lagi ini? Mama tersenyum. Dia mengamit tanganku lalu meletakkannya di atas perutnya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Aku terpekik ketika mengetahui maksudnya. Shizune datang dengan kue yang masih lengkap dengan lilinnya. Aku menutup mata. Berdoa agar semua orang di sekelilingku selalu bahagia. Tak lupa juga doaku untuk kakek, nenek, dan paman Itachi yang berbeda dunia. Aku meniup lilinnya. Sialnya ini lilin _magic_ dan itu membuat nafasku jadi terengah-engah. Teman-teman sontak tertawa. Betapa bahagianya mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Kejutan paling termanis _that i ever had._

Boruto menghampiriku. Alisnya berkedut-kedut menggoda. Ah! Ini dia masalahku.

"Hey, jangan cemberut. Semua itu hanya rencanaku."

"Hn."

"Jangan ambigu begitu, Sara!"

"Hn."

"Hn, kau membuatku sedih, hn."

"Hn, kau mengikutiku,hn."

"Hn, aku ini pacarmu, hn."

"Aku tak perduli, hn"

"Hn, ya sudah hn."

Dan kita berakhir dengan perang hn hn.

.

.

.

Mereka orang tua yang menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan cara yang lain. Mereka bekerja dari pagi hingga pagi. Hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Kebutuhan anak durhaka ini. Anak durhaka yang awalnya beranggapan bahwa mereka tak pernah perduli. Nyatanya, mereka perduli padaku. Bahkan sangat perduli.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

" _Moshi-moshi,_ "

"Bibi Sakura, apa kau sudah bilang pada Sarada kalau akan ke Singapore?"

" _Iya, Boruto. Semua sudah terkendali."_

"Terima kasih Bibi." Boruto meletakkan ponselnya di saku. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat note milik Sarada. Berisi gambaran seorang gadis berkacamata yang menggandeng dua orang berbeda gender di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Boruto tersenyum lagi lalu meletakkan note itu di meja.

 _Uchiha Sarada 31 Maret. Hanya ingin mama dan papa, teman-teman, serta Boruto._

 _Aku menyayangi kalian._

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday Sarada!** _ **Well,**_ **ini** _ **late post**_ **banget. Tapi ini sekaligus untuk memeriahkan perayaan yang diadakan sama** _ **fanspage Sasusaku lovers.**_

 _ **Sankyu.**_ **Ah ya! Untuk lanjutan fic Nanti, masih proses ya :v**

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **Denpasar, 2 April 2017.**


End file.
